Where Are You?
by Adelia-chan
Summary: Tak sengaja ikut dalam kegiatan temannya, lalu berakhiran dengan dirinya yang memegang sekotak coklat sambil mencoba mencari keberadaan Yato. Yukine berusaha bersabar, mencoba untuk tak merealisaikan pemikiran sadisnya. Yato/Yukine. Yaoi. Warning Inside. Special fic for Valentine's Days.


_._

_Disclaimer:__  
__Where Are You? © Adelia-chan__  
__Noragami_/ノラガミ_ © Adachitoka_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Yato/Yukine  
Slight: Hiyori/Yukine_

_Rated: T_

_Summary: Tak sengaja ikut dalam kegiatan temannya, lalu berakhiran dengan dirinya yang memegang sekotak coklat sambil mencoba mencari keberadaan Yato. Yukine berusaha bersabar, mencoba untuk tak merealisaikan pemikiran sadisnya._

_Warning(s):_ _Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Backsound, Typo, Tsundere!Yukine, Alur kecepatan, Dll._

_[Special fic for Valentine's Days]_

.

**Bold**: penutup, _pen name_, dll.

_Italic_: _Disclaimer,_ Tulisan berbahasa asing, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.

**A/N: **Mungkin judul sama cerita sedikit nyambung—saya terlalu sulit mencari-cari judul yang bagus—walau terlihat agak aneh. Karena di sini Yukine mencoba mencari-cari keberadaan Yato—tapi Yato bukan Bang Toyib. Dan juga, mungkin ide saya terlalu pasaran, karena fic ini saya buat dalam waktu dua hari, jadi ide pasaran pun jadi. Sebenarnya fic ini untuk hari Valentine, tapi baru sempat kirim sekarang karena faktor sinyal dan FFn yang lagi aneh... Saya ikut meramaikan saja, dan semoga fic ini bisa enak dibaca.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya terlebih dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, silakan klik gambar unyu-unyu berbentuk tanda panah di sebelah kiri layar Anda_._

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya tubuh yang dibungkus oleh kaus dan jaket berbulu itu berguling-guling di atas permukaan empuk dan helai-helai kain tebal. Membuat penampilan kasurnya yang berawal rapih tanpa lekuk-lekuk terlipat, kini sedikit berantakan dalam sekejap. Ya, kasur, bukan permukaan dingin lantai—lantai kuil lebih tepatnya. Setelah perdebatan Hiyori dengan Yato tentang hak asuh—maksudnya penawaran tempat perlindungan terbaik yaitu di rumah Hiyori sendiri untuk sang _blonde _yang kemudian pada akhirnya dimenangkan oleh sang gadis setengah siluman tersebut.

Yukine—seperti itulah nama manusia yang diberikan oleh Yato, lelaki yang menjadi Tuan-nya sekarang, seorang Dewa yang sedikit nyentrik terkadang, dan suka tampak keren dilain waktu, jangan lupa tentang kesukaannya pada uang dan selalu senang jika dipuji-puji maupun disembah. Orang itu adalah penyebab kenapa eksistensi Yukine sekarang ada. Entah harus bersyukur atau malah sial.

Mengingatnya membuat _mood _Yukine semakin buruk. Ia berguling-guling terus sampai akhirnya berakhir dengan menatap langit-langit.

Beberapa hari ini ia menjadi murung dan juga malas keluar rumah—lebih tepat keluar kamar, tingkahnya hampir bisa disamakan dengan seorang gadis yang kehilangan harapan. Hanya dipanggil saja ia akan keluar, itupun kalau ia mau. Mungkin hanya jika saat lampu kamarnya dimatikan saja baru ia akan keluar dari ruangan.

Berada di kamar dalam kurun waktu yang lama, hanya mengacak-ngacak kasur, lompat-lompat, berjalan di sekitar ruangan bagaikan setrika panas, dan lain-lain. Bocah berumur empat belas tahun berhelai pirang itu merasakan apa itu yang namanya bosan saat tak ada kerjaan. Untuk beberapa saat, kegiatannya—entah masih disebut kegiatan atau tidak—di dalam kamar selalu merasa terganggu oleh aroma renyah yang menggiurkan masuk melalui celah-celah kecil pintu.

Harumnya sangat memikat, membuat seluruh penat Yukine menguap seketika, wajahnya menunjukan rasa tenang. Tapi sebenarnya juga kini emosinya telah berkumpul pada satu titik, jantung. Degup jantungnya sedikit tak beraturan.

Aroma yang ia kenal. Mungkin dulu ia pernah merasakan aroma—atau mungkin bukan hanya sekedar aroma saja yang pernah ia nikmati saat masa-masa kehidupannya ada di tengah berjuta-juta—lebih—umat manusia.

Merasa baru akan penciumannya, dan aroma yang selalu keluar-masuk saat mengembangkan dan mengempiskan dada maupun perut, mangakibatkan satu demi satu ubin telah ia titi. Melangkah mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

Seketika uap dari aroma itu menerpa wajahnya, membuat atmosfer lain di benak bocah itu. Jangan salahkan jika sekarang Yukine telah merasakan rasa penasaran yang tinggi sampai-sampai kini kakinya tanpa kendali berjalan mengikuti harum yang seolah-olah menggodanya untuk datang.

Mungkin di dalam imajinernya; uap itu berbentuk seperti tangan ramping, menggoda dengan tangan yang setengah dikepalkan, sedangkan jari telunjuk memberikan isyarat mendekat.

Beberapa lama kemudian, setelah menepis imajiner dan terus mengikuti, aroma itu telah mengantarkannya kepada sosok gadis berapron merah muda. Di tangan gadis itu memegang sebuah sendok besar. Sedangkan di hadapannya ada sebuah panci kecil berisi cairan berwarna coklat yang baru saja salah satu bagiannya telah memaksa Yukine bangkit dari pulau kapuk.

"Hyori?" Suara yang berasal dari bocah _blonde _memecahkan lamunan gadis yang sedang mengaduk-ngaduk.

Rambut hitamnya berkibas saat pemiliknya memutar badan. "Huh, Yukine-_kun_?" Hiyori mendelik kaget. Melepas sendoknya dan dibiarkan diam di dalam panci. Beberapa bubuk berwarna coklat jatuh saat terkena angin yang disebabkan gerakan cepat sang gadis.

Kaus lengan panjang dengan perpaduan warna ungu pada lengan dan putih pada bagian dada sampai perut, rambut hitam berkilau yang dikuncir dua—_pigtail_, apron merah muda berenda yang sedikit terkena bercak coklat, celana kain pendek dengan gradasi hitam yang di bawahnya ada garis putih kecil. Simpel tapi juga manis. Sampai-sampai membuat Yukine tak bisa membendung rona merah di wajahnya.

"—Apa?" Yukine mendekat.

"Hah?" Hiyori menelengkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Kau sedang membuat apa?" jelas Yukine. Menatap panci yang penuh dengan cairan kental, terlihat jelas gelembung-gelembung tipis yang keluar di permukaannya.

Mata Hiyori teralih kini pada kalender, masih tanggal 13 Februari. Yukine ikut melihat sesuatu yang menjadi pandangan sang gadis, sedikit merasa aneh saat tanggal berikutnya dilingkari dengan spidol warna merah. Senyum Hiyori mengembang, ia menunjuk ke arah panci. "Ini coklat, aku membuatnya karena esok adalah hari Valentine. Kau tahu?" Tentu jawabannya adalah tidak. Memangnya Yukine tahu apa tentang dunia ini? Ingatannya terhapus saat Yato mengubahnya dari bola roh yang berbentuk seperti salju menjadi senjata suci berupa pedang.

"Lalu coklat ini untuk apa?" Yukine sedikit menjauh, mengamati remah-remah coklat di dekat meja. Dirinya menunduk saat melihat seekor semut melintas untuk mengambil butiran kecilnya.

Hiyori terdiam. Alisnya sedikit menukik dengan jari telunjuk menyentuh dagu, membuat pose berpikir.

Dan berikutnya, kedua iris _pink_ indah milik Hiyori tampak memantulkan cahaya lampu. Diikuti dengan jari telunjuk yang berpindah tempat mengambil jarak dari dagu. "Ah!" Hiyori tampak menemukan ide.

"Tentu saja untuk diberikan pada orang yang kita—"

"Jadi untuk siapa?" Yukine seperti orang yang tak sabar. Mata _orange_-nya melihat piring yang diisi dengan kue-kue enak. Sedikit bernafsu untuk merasakan permukaan renyah itu.

"Aku akan memberikannya pada Ami-_chan_, Yami-_chan_ dan juga Yato."

Alis Yukine tertarik ke atas. Baru saja gadis di hadapannya menyebut dua nama orang yang pastinya tidak ia ketahui, tetapi satu yang terakhir tentu ia kenal. Yato. Yukine langsung membuat raut wajah malas—tak seperti biasanya yang kelihatan ketakutan ataupun kadang kaget saat mengetahui nama siapa yang disebutkan.

Hiyori tersenyum. Sepertinya aura muram yang dikeluarkan Yukine sedikit demi sedikit tak terlihat, walau tadi sempat terlihat delikan takut pada mata bulat yang kini berganti dengan gambaran lelah di sana. Selain itu, sekarang bocah ini ada di hadapannya, bukan di dalam ruangan yang terpisah antara tembok dan pintu, sayang jika tidak dimanfaatkan, 'kan?

"Maukah kamu membantuku, Yukine-_kun_?" Entah kenapa Yukine tak bisa menolak. Seluruh tubuhnya tanpa di luar kendal bergerak begitu saja dan mengambil jatah adukan yang baru saja dikerjakan Hiyori.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Yukine. Sedikit penasaran. "Berapa lama coklat ini akan selesai?"

Hiyori tak dapat menahan senyumannya. Matanya menatap jam dinding yang menunjukan waktu pukul satu siang. "Mungkin akan lama!"

Yukine tampak mengangguk kecil, menatap lekat-lekat coklat di dalam panci. Alisnya sedikit menekuk, seperti juga sedang berpikir.

"Kalau Kau lapar, makan saja kue-kue di atas piring tak jauh darimu. Tanganku masih terasa panas saat nampannya baru keluar dari oven," tawar Hiyori. Menunjuk piring yang tak cukup jauh dari keberadaan Yukine.

Yukine menatap ke sampingnya, di sana Hiyori sedang menyiapkan benda-benda yang kemungkinan adalah cetakannya. Gadis itu tersenyum senang menikmati kegiatannya. Menggapai-gapai sesuatu di dalam rak-rak lemari, dan mengambil benda berbahan aluminium.

Usai dari benda-benda cetakan yang berbentuk bulat dan berwajah kucing, Hiyori beralih pada coklat batangan di atas meja, sedikit mengernyit tak suka pada semut-semut yang datang tak diundang. Menjauhkan gula dari atas meja, lalu mengambil coklat batangan. Gadis itu mengambil pisau dan papan pemotong, kemudian membuat coklat yang awalnya berbentuk balok menjadi lebih kecil dan dibuat seperti sebuah bangun ruang—kubus.

Manik jingga milik Yukine tak lepas dari Hiyori. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi enggan. Mungkin lebih baik kembali pada pekerjaannya sekarang. Ia pun hanya memalingkan wajah, menghembuskan napas dan membuat suara "hum" yang kedengaran sangat imut.

"Apa Yukine-_kun _ingin menambahkan sesuatu ke dalam coklatnya?" Tepat sasaran. Entah kebetulan atau Hiyori mengetahui apa yang terpintas di benak Yukine.

Yukine menatap Hiyori. Sepertinya menarik. "Apakah bisa aku tambahkan rasa dingin, segar atau pedas ke dalam coklat ini?"

"_Mint chocolate_? Tentu boleh!" seru Hiyori cepat, "Tapi aku belum pernah mencobanya," imbuhnya sebelum kemudian gadis itu berdiri kembali dan membuka toples kaca bening di dekat rak-rak lemari.

Yukine membuatkan gestur ingin memberikan pendapat. "Aku ingin mencobanya. Dan mungkin juga inginku tambahkan—"

"—cinta?" Hiyori memotong kalimat yang belum selesai dikeluarkan Yukine. Membuat sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu sedikit mengernyit bingung. Bibirnya membuka dan menutup, jika bisa membaca gerakan bibir mungkin Hiyori akan tahu jika Yukine berkata, '_Apa itu_?'

Oh, betapa polosnya bocah ini. Sampai-sampai tak tahu apa itu cinta?

Yukine tak menggubrisnya, ia kembali mengaduk-ngaduk coklat. Hiyori pun juga sama, kembali pada barang yang ingin diambilnya dan menduduki kursi.

Suasana seketika menjadi _awkward_. Dengan Yukine yang diam tak mau bersuara dan Hiyori yang sedikit kebingungan mencari awal topik pembicaraan yang bagus untuk saat-saat seperti ini, pikiran gadis itu berkata mungkin akan lebih baik acara memasak ini diselingi oleh tawa renyah dari keduanya. Tapi jujur ia bingung.

Pada akhirnya pun, tak ada dengungan tawa berbunyi, suara masing-masing saja tak ada. Yang ada hanyalah bunyi _blub-blub _cairan kental, _tak-tak _coklat yang dipotong-potong, suara dentingan aluminium yang bertemu satu sama lain, dan detik-detik jam berlalu.

* * *

14 Februari. Entah apa spesialnya hari ini yang jelas Yukine juga tidak mau tahu, walau kecil kemungkinan di hatinya sempat bertanya-tanya.

_Mall_ tampak dipenuhi oleh muda-mudi yang berjalan berduaan, tidak hanya itu, tetapi juga ada orang dewasa maupun lansia yang asyik menikmati keadaan bersama pasangannya; tertawa-tawa bersama, menggoda satu sama lain, berbicara santai, saling mencari topik, _awkward_, semu merah menghiasi paras keduanya, dan lain-lain. Melakukannya tanpa peduli dengan orang-orang sekitar, bagaikan dunia milik berdua saja.

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia, Yukine berdiri dengan tangan yang membawa seikat kain putih yang tak besar, tetapi juga tak kecil, sedang-sedang saja, dan di balik lipatannya berisi makanan ringan yang enak. Dengan perbekalan energi dan ingatan tentang figur dan bentuk wajah sang Dewa Yato, Yukine mencari-cari keberadaan makhluk itu.

Sebenarnya jujur Yukine tak ingin—tidak mau berjalan-jalan membawa sekotak coklat di tengah-tengah lautan kaum Adam dan Hawa yang berpasang-pasangan. Apa lagi ditambah dengan gagasan: tugasku mencari keberadaan Yato. Benaran. Terlalu gengsi dan malas. Tapi jika sekedar berjalan-jalan saja mungkin lain cerita.

Kalau bukan karena Hiyori Iki mungkin Yukine akan kembali melakukan rutinitasnya di ruangan yang ada cahayanya—itu yang terpenting. Ia bisa saja menolak permintaan gadis manis itu, tapi entah ini pemaksaan atau lengah, tadi pagi Hiyori langsung menaruh sekotak coklat di atas kain putih lalu menutupnya dengan sempurna dan mengikat simpul manis sebagai kecupan terakhir di atasnya. Tepat setelah itu, ia menaruh hasil ikatannya di telapak tangan Yukine yang dipaksa terbuka. Sebelum mengerti dan sempat bertanya, gadis itu sudah pergi dengan mengucapkan, "_Jangan singgah ke tempat yang panas, coklat tak baik di tempat panas. Aku pergi dulu ya!_"

Yukine tak tahu jika akhirnya seperti ini.

Berjalan-jalan di sekitar orang-orang yang tak bisa melihatnya. Mencari-cari keberadaan sosok yang dibaluti pakaian olahraga. Kakinya pegal. Otaknya bingung. Mata sudah ingin merasakan hawa nyaman di kamar, dan tertutup jika sudah merasa mengantuk. Lengkap sudah mengapa Yukine bertekad akan melemparkan coklat ini tepat sasaran ke wajah Yato jika sudah bertemu.

Warna cerah pada matanya mencari ke sekeliling, mencoba melihat pucuk hitam yang ada kemungkinan pemiliknya adalah seorang yang sedang dicari-cari.

Tapi toh tak ada indikasi kemunculannya. Mencari di sudut-sudut tempat juga tak ada. Sepertinya Yato tak pernah punya niat menginjakan kakinya di atas ubin-ubin kesat yang selalu dibersihkan oleh petugas.

"Mungkin _mall_ bukan tempat bagus untuknya," gumam Yukine. Dirinya berputar sehingga bertabrakan dengan bahu orang lain yang lebih tinggi di belakangnya—ia sedikit heran di bagian ini. Selanjutnya langkah kaki beranjak pergi.

Ya, kakinya. Ia sudah tak berani mencuri _skateboard _lagi.

.

Decihan sial meluncur dari bibir merah sewarna dengan apel itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya Yukine membuat garis cahaya perbatasan di jalan tapaknya saat melihat beberapa siluman mendekat. Mau makhluk itu kecil, medium atau besar sekalipun—tapi saat ini ia belum melihatnya—tetap ia jauhi, tak membeda-bedakan. Yang muncul di otaknya saat bertemu dengan siluman hanyalah satu: berbahaya. Sepertinya ia masih takut.

Siang ini, tepat pukul dua, ia mencoba berjalan-jalan di sekitar perumahan mewah warga sekedar untuk menghirup udara segar dan mencari-cari keberadaan sosok penulis nama "Yuki" di tulang belikatnya sebelah kirinya. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia gunakan untuk pergi ke kuil, mungkin itu adalah tempat satu-satunya Yato suka bersinggah. Tempat yang terjaga dari sesuatu yang membahayakan yang selalu dibuat oleh siluman. Tapi harus menerima kenyataan karena eksistensi sang Dewa Malapetaka—begitu kata Bishamon—tak ada di sana. Ia makin kesal saat benar-benar tak berhasil menemukannya.

Entahlah, jika Yato bisa menemukannya seenaknya saja, tapi kenapa Yukine tak bisa menemukan Yato seperti semudah lelaki itu langsung berada di dekatnya tanpa diketahui? Apa ini yang disebut diskriminasi?

Otot-otot kakinya semakin kuat saja, tak lupa dengan organ pernapasannya yang ada kemungkinan menjadi tambah sehat setelah berjalan kaki lama-lama.

"Sebenarnya ada di mana sih?" Yukine hampir frustasi. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya dengan tangan kanan. Sedangkan tangan kiri tetap menggenggam kuat lapisan kain putih penutup.

_Tap, tap, tap_.

Menggeram kecil. Yukine membuat imajinasinya sendiri. Dengan awalan lelaki berambut _raven _yang tercekik, sampai akhirnya sebuah pemakaman luas—rancangan tepat jika bertemu Yato. Garis bibir tertarik ke atas.

Mungkin, sekarang Yato sedang kesakitan setelah mendapat tikaman di tengkuknya.

Berjalan beberapa langkah dan langsung berhenti setelah menyadari sesuatu. "Eh?" Sebuah bola menggelinding di hadapan Yukine. Membuat empu dari rambut pirang menatap ke sebelah kanan. Seorang anak kecil datang menghampirinya dan mengambil bola tersebut, tapi sempat yakin jika anak kecil itu menatap ke arah Yukine sebelum kemudian kembali pada kumpulan bocah-bocah seumuran. Anak kecil tentu bisa melihatnya, Yukine hampir lupa.

Melemparkan pandangan dan menemukan sebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam sarana yang bisa dipakai anak kecil untuk bermain. Baru sadar.

Ia menjadikan taman ini sebagai tempat tujuannya sekarang. Kalau masih tak ketemu, mending pulang saja.

Memijak batu-batu yang tersusun menjadi jalan dengan tenang. Satu tangannya di masukan pada kantung jaket. Matanya menatap bocah-bocah yang bermain dengan kawan-kawannya—yang tentu dengan jarak cukup jauh dari keberadaan seorang pelayan Dewa seperti Yukine. Beberapa orang tua berkumpul pada satu atau lebih _bench_ yang disediakan, sekedar mengobrol, menggosip atau yang lainnya. Memangnya apa yang sering dibicarakan oleh orang dewasa? Yukine tak tahu, dia bukan orang dewasa.

Berjalan terus sampai melewati tiga anak lelaki yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Tidak diacuhkannya dengan rengekan akibat rasa kaget akan kedatangannya—atau mungkin karena sosoknya? Atau apa? Wajah yang tak terlalu seram, dan masuk ke dalam kategori manis, tentu bukanlah jawaban mengapa bocah-bocah itu menangis.

Yukine terus berjalan, matanya menatap _bench _sepi dekat dengan lampu taman, tak ada seseorang yang bermain di sekitar tempat itu. Keadaan yang mendukung, akan merasa terganggu jika seandainya banyak anak kecil atau dengungan obrolan yang tak dapat ia mengerti.

Berniat berjalan, tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik ujung parkanya dari belakang dan memanggil, "Kakak." Seratus persen suara anak kecil. Hebat jika ada satu dari beberapa anak yang tak menangis akan kedatangannya.

Yukine tak ada kemauan untuk membalikan badan atau sekedar menengok. Ia masih berjalan menuju kursi taman.

Tapi sosok itu menyebut namanya lagi, "Kakak." Lalu dilanjutkan, "main bersama yuk?"

Sekarang baru Yukine ingin membalikan badan.

Seorang bocah laki-laki yang dikirakan berumur enam tahun, jika mata Yukine tak salah. Pakaian yang seperti biasa ala bocah seumurannya. Memegang bola. Mata yang penuh harapan. Yukine dibuat membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan kepalanya.

"Di mana temanmu?" tanya Yukine sedikit heran, ia menepuk pucuk kepala anak itu. Banyak anak laki-laki yang bermain dengan sesamanya, begitu riang dengan lengkingan suara mereka.

"...Setiap aku memanggil mereka. Mereka tidak menjawab, sekedar melihat saja tidak," jawab anak kecil itu sambil menunjuk teman-temannya. Mata bulat anak itu meratap sedih ke arah hasil tudingannya.

Tepat saat itu, Yukine melihat karangan bunga dekat dengan ayunan.

Oh...

"Apa Kakak ingin—"

Biasanya mungkin jika kita bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sudah meninggal, tentu arwahnya yang akan menghilang duluan saat kita dalam keadaan lengah. Tapi berbeda untuk sekarang. Karena Yukine 'lah yang menghilang dari pandangan bocah yang baru saja meninggal tiga hari lalu itu.

Anak kecil itu hanya terdiam, lalu pergi.

Lagi.

Lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan arwah penasaran anak kecil. Bertanya-tanya, menarik ujung jaketnya dan memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Yukine dibuat mengingat kejadian penyebab dirinya selalu terlihat murung di dalam kamar. Lupakan, ia harus melupakan kejadian ini, lebih baik mencoba mencerna keadaan dari pada harus membuat Yato terasa tertikam.

Saat ini, ia sudah duduk di _bench _yang menjadi tujuannya. Kilatan matanya bertanya-tanya saat bangku lain dipenuhi oleh sepasang kekasih. Sebenarnya apa istimewanya hari ini? Mengapa banyak pasangan yang lebih memilih ke luar rumah dan menghabiskan waktu enam jam atau lebih untuk bersama. Saling berbagi rasa sayang dan memberikan coklat. Sesaat, Yukine hanya bisa diam untuk merendam seluruh pertanyaannya.

Jadi, apa itu yang menjadi alasan kenapa Hiyori menitipkannya coklat?

Yukine gagal paham. Ia lebih memilih diam dan mencoba melihat-lihat. Rencananya jika ia masih tak bertemu Yato, maka ia akan menyudahi pencariannya. Lebih baik menikmati coklat buatannya bersama Hiyori sendiri daripada harus berbagi pada orang yang sangat sulit dicari.

Lagipula, lumayan juga coklat ini untuk mengisi perutnya. Ngomong-ngomong ia sama sekali belum menyicipnya. Rasanya seperti apa ia tak tahu. Kurang lebih ia hanya bisa mencium aromanya saja; segar, enak, dan aroma lainnya yang sulit didefinisikan.

Masih terpatri cara membuat coklat ini. Awalnya ia disuruh mencarikan _chocolate dark_ dan _chocolate mint_ di dalam wadah yg berbeda, berhasil membuat Yukine merintih kesakitan saat tangannya yang tak dibaluti kain terkena langsung pada bahan yang mudah menyerap panas. Selanjutnya kalau tak salah, ia bersama-sama dengan Hiyori masukkan _chocolate mint_ yang sudah dicairkan ke dalam cetakan—cetakan wajah kucing, selera yang bagus, sepertinya mampu mengundang tawaan menghina dari Yato. 100 gram _chocolate dark_ yang dicairkan bersama 50 milimeter susu cair, itu bagian pengisian sebelum dipenuhkan dengan _chocolate dark_. Semua tentang resep itu mereka berdua dapatkan dari majalah yang menampilkan macam-macam kue di halaman depannya.

Dan bagian terakhir, Yukine masukkan coklat itu ke dalam lemari es. Dengan pengetahuan yang minim, ia memutar _freezer control_ sampai ke titik paling terujung. Esoknya ia mendengar teriakan Hiyori tentang coklat yang hampir bisa disamakan dengan batu.

"Heh, semoga gigimu hancur," gumam Yukine sarkastis.

Tapi sepertinya tidak, karena yang jelas sekarang coklat itu tak sekeras saat baru diangkat. Sudah sangat lama ditenteng berkeliling, tentu lama-lama akan melunak, 'kan?

Yukine menatap malas. Beberapa anak kecil dari kejauhan memberikan tanda kehadirannya. Para orang tua hanya mengernyit bingung saat kenyataannya bangku yang ditunjuk sang anak masih dalam keadaan kosong tak terisi.

Ok, tak perlu dibahas mengapa orang-orang dewasa tak bisa melihatnya.

Di ujung sana, seorang gadis bersama kekasihnya bercakap-cakap riang. Seorang siluman berada di bahu keduanya. Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Yukine tak peduli. Yang menjadi tujuan mengapa ia bisa ada di sini membuat ia berulang kali menggeram. Rancangan pembunuhan berkali-kali terlintas di otaknya. Matanya tak ada niat sama sekali menjamahi sekeliling untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Angin tenang menyisir rambut pirangnya. Matanya terkena godaan kantuk. Setengah tertutup, ia mencoba meyakinkan sekelilingnya tak ada sesuatu yang membahayakan. Aman. Ia menaruh coklat di sampingnya, meregangkan otot-otot kaki dan tangan. Meletakan kedua tangan di dalam kantung jaket. Tengkuknya tertarik ke bawah, membuat helai pirang juntai. Pipinya kendur. Bersandaran pada bangku. Membuat tubuhnya rileks. Dan kemudian tak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya jika ia tertidur, salahkan rasa bosan dan angin yang barusan telah membuat ia mengantuk.

Sebenarnya bangku bukanlah pilihan terbaik. Tapi ia masih bisa tertidur di sana—sedangkan di lantai dingin saja ia bisa tidur, tentu di bangku ia juga bisa, 'kan?

Kepala itu berkali-kali maju dan mundur. Wajah damainya terlihat berbeda dengan wajah sehari-hari yang biasa ditutup mimik datar, kesal, maupun ngeri.

Tak lama kemudian. _Tap_,_ tap, tap._ Bunyi langkah kaki mendekat. Bayangan gelap menutup tubuh Yukine seluruhnya. "Eh, Tidur?" Seseorang membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Kepalanya dimiringkan untuk melihat jelas wajah seorang bocah pirang yang menikmati dunia mimpinya. Seketika sosok _raven_ itu tersenyum.

"Tidur di tempat seperti ini, sungguh tak elit."

Jika Yukine tak tertidur, mungkin ia akan menjawab dengan bengisnya, "_Dari pada Kau. Menumpang di kuil tanpa izin. Bodoh!_" Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan perdebatan-perdebatan lain yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Ya, andaikan saja jika Yukine bangun. Maka rencana awalnya juga akan dilakukan.

Seseorang lain di sana ikut menjatuhkan dirinya terduduk di samping bocah _blonde_. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Tatapannya tertuju pada awan yang berwarna putih, sedikit bercak kemerahan di sana. Masih kurang dari jam empat—atau lima, tetapi langit sudah hampir berwarna merah.

Ia mendengus. Menarik kain yang terikat di lehernya, memperlihatkan ke pada sekelilingnya tentang tengkuknya yang dipenuhi dengan warna-warna seperti seseorang habis dipukuli, atau mungkin bukan; itu adalah kutukan.

"Aku pinjam pahamu," pintanya saat kedua kaki sudah bukan memijak tanah, melainkan kayu-kayu pada _bench_. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan saat bersentuhan dengan bahan kain yang membentuk celana—ia menaruh kepalanya di atas paha Yukine. Kain putih yang semula hanya ia pegang kini digunakan untuk menutup seluruh wajahnya.

Keduanya bergeming. Yukine sendiri tak terbangun saat sesuatu yang berat menindihnya. Terlalu lelah mungkin saat mencari-cari Dia yang sedang ikut tertidur dengannya sampai-sampai ketiduran di taman dan sepertinya agak sulit dibangunkan. Perlu diingatkan kalau ia berkali-kali berkeliling _mall_, kuil, dan jalanan yang menembus bangunan selama kurang lebih enam jam—ia berangkat dari rumah jam delapan—hanya dengan kedua kakinya, tolong garis bawahi itu, karena itulah penyebab ia jadi kelelahan.

Disaat-saat keduanya tertidur bersama, beberapa anak kecil yang tentu bisa melihatnya berulang-ulang kali menunjuk dan berbicara, "_Ada sepasang kekasih_." Dilanjutkan dengan pembicaraan lainnya yang melibatkan logis dan realita. Tetapi tentu orang dewasa di dekatnya tak mengerti.

Sepasangan kekasih semakin lama semakin terlihat sedikit di sini, beriringan dengan waktu yang berlalu tak kenal lelah. Mereka yang awalnya bersantai di taman dan mendapat hak privasi berduaan telah berencana untuk mencari tempat yang lebih menyenangkan daripada taman ini.

Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam. Beberapa ibu-ibu maupun ayah menarik tangan anaknya, pulang. Waktu sudah sore, sudah saatnya kembali ke rumah.

Lama kelamaan, taman kini hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja—jangan masukan anak kecil yang sedang menangis dekat ayunan, sudah jelas jawabannya kalau itu tak bisa dimasukan ke dalam kelompok hitungan.

Langit dan mega yang hampir sewarna—merah lembayung—di atas sana sebentar lagi kehilangan cahayanya. Senja, tempat perbatasan antara siang dan malam, dan waktu yang tak bagus untuk Yukine. Sebentar lagi akan banyak siluman yang keluar saat ini—mungkin.

Cahaya semakin terlihat jarang, gelap semakin merajalela.

Sampai akhirnya, semburat cahaya yang terakhir sudah menghilang, kini digantikan dengan penerangan lampu saat malam hampir sudah tiba.

Taman sudah tampak sepi, hanya diisi dengan bunyi gemeresik dedaunan yang saling bersinggungan. Sudah tak ada orang—seharusnya. Tapi nyatanya masih ada dua orang—entah apa masih bisa disebut orang—tertidur. Keduanya belum ada yang bangun.

Lama, semakin lama waktu beralalu. Satu jam. Waktu menunjukan jam tujuh malam. Terus berlalu sampai tak sadar sudah jam sembilan malam. Tak ada yang bisa menyangka malam tiba-tiba saja datang, hanya orang-orang yang benar-benar niat melihat arloji maupun jam lainnya saja yang akan menyadari terlebih dahulu.

Pohon-pohon maupun rerumputan tak memperlihatkan warna hijaunya lagi—adapun jika saat ada pencahayaan seperti lampu jatuh pada warnanya, contohnya alang-alang yang terlihat tepat dekat pada lampu yang berada di bangku tempat Yukine dan orang lain di sana yang sedang tertidur.

Tak jauh dari tiang lampu, seekor siluman berdiri. Memainkan penerangan satu-satunya—tak bisa disebut satu-satunya, karena masih banyak lampu yang lain, hanya saja jaraknya sangat jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berada.

Nyala. Redup. Nyala. Redup. Nyala. Mati. Nyala. Mati. Gelap.

Kelap-kelip lampu yang nyala dan mati begitu saja mampu membangunkan Yukine yang sudah kehilangan rasa kantuknya; tertidur selama kurang lebih tujuh jam tentu berhasil membuatnya tak perlu untuk tidur lagi—sudah cukup waktunya.

Bisanya langkah awal yang dilakukan oleh orang terbangun dari tidurnya adalah mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali sampai terbiasa pada cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina. Tapi sekarang berbeda situasi, karena pada saat sepasang bola mata _orange_ itu berkali-kali mencari sedikit cahaya, tak ada apapun yang menyapa baik visualisasinya kecuali gelapnya malam. Berhasil membuat pupil matanya mengecil.

Tahulah bagaimana reaksi seseorang yang takut gelap seperti Yukine.

Ingin berteriak kencang tapi tak bisa, seperti ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di lehernya. Mungkin ini adalah penyebab seseorang yang memiliki suara parau saat terbangun dari tidurnya.

Maka satu-satunya pilihan adalah menundukan kepalanya. Menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Kedua tangan meremas helai pirangnya. Ingin meringkuk tapi rasanya sulit saat Yukine ingin melipat dan memeluk kedua kakinya—ada sesuatu yang berat. Dan kini ketakutan telah menyelimutinya.

"Aw!" rintih seseorang yang jelas bukan Yukine.

Dan selanjutnya, permukaan kasar saling bertemu, menciptakan bunyi tabrakan kecil yang diselingi erangan sakit.

"Kau menikamku lagi. Dan sekarang dahiku juga menjadi korban," bisik seseorang yang sudah duduk membelakangi Yukine. Ia menyentuh dahi dan kemudian tengkuknya juga dengan kesakitan.

Seketika lampu kembali menyala. Heh, ternyata selain bisa melakukan hal kekanakan seperti itu, seekor siluman juga bisa membuat keadaan kembali membaik.

Orang yang berada di dekat Yukine—Yato. Langsung berdiri dan melihat wajah sosok bocah yang menjadi sumber penyiksanya.

Ia langsung terdiam saat melihat Yukine masih dalam posisi menunduk dan memegang dahinya, wajahnya tertutup rambut pirang, jadi tak terlalu jelas bagaimana raut wajah bocah itu. Takut-takut jika karena keadaan barusan telah membuat Yukine ingin menangis karena ketakutan pada cahaya yang menghilang—Yato tahu jika tadi lampu taman telah mati, toh ia bangun duluan sebelum Yukine, tapi ia masih berpura-pura tertidur.

"Aw..." Tapi masih bisa diyakinkan jika Yukine tak terlalu syok saat lampu mati. Karena bocah itu sendiri sudah mendongakan kepalanya, dengan mata yang tertutup satu dan satunya lagi setengah terbuka. Kedua tangannya menutupi dahi.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, reaksi Yukine imut juga—itu pemikiran Yato.

"Sakit, bodoh!" bentak Yukine. Membuat desiran panas di hati Yato—bermaksud marah.

"Heh, memangnya siapa yang memulai?" balas Yato tak kalah keras. Sekarang ia sedang mengambil kain putih yang terjatuh dan mengikatnya kembali di leher.

Yukine tak menjawab—karena balasan Yato telak. Dari wajah cemberutnya sudah membuat Yato mengerti. Bocah pirang itu berdiri, lalu berjalan melalui Yato yang menatapnya heran.

Melangkahkan kakinya, terus berjalan. Yukine berniat meninggalkan Yato sendirian di taman.

"Di sana banyak siluman loh," Yato menakuti. Tapi Yukine tak peduli.

"Nanti Bishamon datang loh."

Sekarang baru Yukine berhenti berjalan. Diam. Dan Yato tersenyum puas karena berhasil menakutinya.

"Cepatlah, aku malas menunggu," desis Yukine yang masih menatap ke depan. Mungkin kini wajahnya terlalu penuh dengan lipatan-lipatan kekesalan.

Dagu tertarik ke atas sedikit, melihat sudah seberapa jauh Yukine berjalan. "Ah ya, tapi ngomong-ngomong ini apa?" Yato sudah menggenggam kain yang membungkus sekotak coklat.

Dalam hati, Yukine merutuk dirinya yang lupa mengambil coklat itu. Yah... jadinya 'kan ia tak bisa melemparnya tepat ke wajah Yato.

"...Coklat. Untukmu." Yukine memelankan suara, seolah-olah angin yang baru saja menabraknya telah mengalihkan seluruh volume suaranya.

"Persembahan?" Yato menaikan coklat itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Terserah mau disebut apa!" Kali ini dengan bentakan. Yukine mulai tak bisa menunggu lama-lama.

Entah kenapa, hari ini Yato jadi lebih sering dibuat tersenyum. Lelaki itu membuka kain yang menutupi dan mendapatkan kotak berwarna merah berukuran 20x20.

Yato berniat untuk membukanya. "Wow." Yang ditemukannya adalah permukaan keras berwarna hijau dan coklat yang masih dalam keadaan dingin. Mengambil satu yang berbentuk wajah kucing dan tawa kecil bergema.

"Apa aku harus menunggumu terkesiap dengan coklat itu?" Yukine masih enggan menatap wajah Yato. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam jaket, dingin mulai merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Yato tak menjawab.

"Tch." Kesal akan waktu yang terbuang. Maka Yukine mencoba melihat Yato dari balik bahunya.

Tapi saat melihat ke belakang. "Uhm!" Sepotong coklat langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Enak?" tanya Yato sesudah menyumpal mulut Yukine tanpa berperi kemanusiaan.

Yukine mengambil coklat di mulutnya. Dan langsung menatap geram. "Cobalah sendiri!" Jarak keduanya tercipta saat Yukine sudah lebih dahulu beranjak pergi. Dengan langkah cepat dan kasar, Yukine sedikit menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke batu penyusun jalan taman—pertanda memang sedang marah.

"Hei, tak usah marah, Yukine." Yato menyusul dengan sedikit berlari, dan saat mulai dekat dengan Yukine, ia langsung merangkul bocah itu.

Yah, tapi namanya juga orang sedang kesal, tentu Yukine langsung menepis tangan Yato.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Menyebalkan." Marah dan ngambek tak cukup jauh, jaraknya tipis, bagaikan setipis seuntai benang. Jika wajah Yukine dihiasi itu mungkin akan terlihat lucu.

Yato langsung bergeming. Tak menapaki jalan dan tak menyusul Yukine. "Ahahaha, terima kasih ya," ujarnya diiringi dengan tawa. Senyuman masih tak luntur dari wajahnya.

Yukine langsung berhenti berjalan dan mencuri-curi pandang. Dirinya menatap garis tipis yang tertarik di bibir Yato, dan juga sikap maupun mimik yang aneh diberikan Yato kepadanya.

"T-tak usah berterima kasih. H-Hiyori yang membuatnya," bantah Yukine saat kembali membalikan pandangannya ke depan. Suara tergagap-gagapnya sedikit terdengar manis di telinga Yato.

"Kau juga ikut membuatnya. Aku tahu kok. Bahkan aku juga tahu kalau Kau hampir memasukan racun ke dalam adonannya—yang untung saja tak terjadi karena sadar jika bukan hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang akan menerima coklat ini." Kalau begitu, besok-besok Yukine akan benar-benar serius melakukannya.

Yato sudah berada di sampingnya dan kembali merangkul Yukine tanpa khawatir kalau-kalau senjata sucinya itu marah.

Tapi yang terjadi adalah Yukine tak menepis, terlalu serius menundukan kepala.

Penasaran, Yato menyeka poni pirang milik Yukine dan menarik dagu bocah itu sehingga langsung bisa menatap kedua manik birunya. "Eh, wajahmu merah?" tanyanya. Walau yakin pengelihatannya tak akan salah, jarak yang sangat dekat tentu tebakannya pasti benar. Kalaupun tidak, berarti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pengelihatan Yato.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, menjauhkan diri dari Yato. "Te-tentu tidak!" Langkah kaki Yukine semakin cepat, Yato juga mengikuti dari belakang.

"Heh, diberikan senyum saja sudah membuat wajahmu merah. Bagaimana jika aku—"

"Jika apa?!" Yukine kembali menghentakan kakinya, kali ini lebih keras, sehingga bisa dijadikan sebuah gertakan bagi Yukine. Tindakan yang terlalu kekanakan. Tapi mengingat umurnya, Yato hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, walau ia benci dengan bocah karena merepotkan, tetapi ia juga bisa dibuat tersenyum ataupun tertawa oleh Yukine.

"_Jika apa?_" Yato mengulangi. Menarik tangan Yukine dan membuat bocah itu menatap dirinya.

'_Jika aku menciumu_.' Ya, tadinya Yato ingin mengatakan itu sebelum akhirnya malah benar-benar ia realisasikan. Sebatas kecupan ringan.

"U-uhm!" Terkejut, Yukine langsung menarik wajahnya, kakinya langsung melangkah mundur dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung. "A-apa yang Kau lakukan? Itu menjijikan, bodoh!" Sekarang baru ia menepis tangan Yato saat ingin merangkulnya lagi, dan berjalan seenaknya saja menembus baik gelapnya malam maupun cahaya lampu taman.

Yato tersenyum. Mengambil sesuatu di balik kotak yang sedari tadi hanya dipegangnya.

Dengan suara _krak_ kecil. Sepotong coklat sudah masuk ke mulutnya. Tak terlalu keras dan tak terlalu lembek, benar-benar seperti coklat pada biasanya—tapi tentang rasa tentu tak bisa disebut biasa, karena pada awal gigitan saja rasanya kelewatan enak.

"Coklat _mint_-nya enak loh, Yukine!" Kemudian berlari untuk mengejar bocah itu.

"Tak peduli!"

Dan berikutnya, terjadi obrolan panjang dengan Yato yang berusaha menawar coklat yang beralih menjadi menggoda Yukine, dan sang pirang itu sendiri terlalu enggan diajak berbicara—karena sedang sibuk dengan degup jantungnya dan rasa panas yang tak mau hilang dari parasnya.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Hiyori.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong aku tak melihat keberadaanmu sejak pagi, Yato." Tadinya Yukine ingin membuka pintu, tapi tak jadi saat melihat Yato di belakangnya tak mengikuti—tentu, karena lelaki itu lebih memilih bermalam di kuil.

"Masa?" tanya Yato berpura-pura tak tahu, "Aku selalu ada di sampingmu kok dari pagi."

"Eh?" Yukine menatap sangsi.

"Iya. Masa tak tahu?" Raut wajah Yato masih tampak tenang seperti biasa. Tapi kilatan matanya terlihat serius, tetapi juga terlihat santai.

Yukine memegang knop pintu, wajahnya menatap sepatu yang dikenakan. "Aku tak sadar atau kehadiranmu yang tak diketahui?" Memorinya serasa terulang dari mulai _mall _sampai akhirnya di sini.

Seketika aura keren dari Yato menghilang saat lelaki itu nyengir bangga.

Bocah yang lebih muda dari Yato langsung menatap wajah orang lain di sana. Terlihat ekspresi rasa penasaran dari setiap inci garis wajahnya. "Lalu, apa Kau tahu kenapa hari ini banyak sekali pasangan kekasih yang keluar dari rumahnya?" tanya Yukine polos.

Yato bersidekap. "Ini hari kasih sayang, Yukine," jawabnya langsung.

Alis tertarik ke bawah. "Hari... kasih sayang?" Sosok Yukine lama-lama terlihat dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran dan juga bingung.

"Iya, hari ini adalah hari di mana kita memberikan coklat untuk orang yang kita sayangi." Santai. Yato terlalu santai berbicara, kontras dengan Yukine yang sekarang jantungnya tak bisa santai seperti awal.

"Ta-tapi aku tak sayang Kau." Lagi-lagi tergagap. Yukine memperlihatkan rona wajahnya, sedangkan Yato memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Sekarang mungkin bilangnya tidak. Tapi lihat saja beberapa tahun kemudian. Aku yakin bisa mendapatkan kartu keluarga sebagai nama Yato tertulis sebagai sang suami dan nama Yukine sebagai istri—" Terang-terangan dan asal cerocos. Yato terlihat semakin bergembira.

"TAK AKAN TERJADI!" teriak Yukine kelewatan keras.

_BLAM!_

Suara pintu yang ditutup kencang mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Yato sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Dasar. Sejak kapan Kau jadi _tsundere_?"

Lalu lelaki itu membalikan badannya. Dengan senyum yang menghiasi, ia menatap coklat di genggamannya. Setidaknya mendapatkan sesuatu hari ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan.

.

.

.

_**End...**_

* * *

**A/N: **Semoga tak terlalu _OOC_. Saya baru nonton _anime_-nya doang, _manga _belum. Jadi baru sampai sini saja saya tahu karakter dari Yato dan Yukine.

Hanya saya cek dua kali baru benar-benar di-_publish_, semoga tak buruk-buruk banget. Walau saya yakin ini cukup buruk.

Baiklah, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fic saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

**—Adelia-chan—**


End file.
